Lovely Disaster
by dryingtears
Summary: Haruno Sakura's heart is a weak one that could fail and kill her in a few seconds. Her father is a pathetic man who remarried, and the only person that loved her is dead. But everything changes when she meets Uchiha Sasuke, who gives her a reason to live.
1. Prologue

**Lovely Disaster**  
_Written by dryingtears_

**Prologue **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I can dream though...  
This story will be based off a story I found online. It's not letting me post the URL, but if you go to Google and type in "**Cabucojuice**" in your search, the first result that will pop up is **Cabucojuice - What I Did For Love by Val**.

* * *

My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm still a thirteen-year-old girl, but of my thirteen years of life, only ten of them have been happy. My happiness ended when I was turning ten. I was a young, naïve, and happy girl back then; that was because my mother was still alive. My mother was the kindest woman I have ever met in my life, and she was the one that loved me even if I made mistakes; she was the only one that treated me the same about my heart condition. My heart is a weak one; I was just born with it. At times, it will just shut off randomly, and I'll be left gasping for breath. My mother paid for a small respirator that would bring air back into my lungs, and if she hadn't spent money on me, I wouldn't be here breathing right now. However, when I turned ten, she passed on. 

_"You are the most beautiful girl in the world...and I am proud of you. Live your life to the fullest, because you deserve it, Sakura."_

Those were her last words to me, and I know that her love will be in me forever. I can't forget the only words of kindness in my life; they stick to my heart like glue. I know that she's watching over me in heaven, and I know she'd be disappointed in me if I would ever forget.

Now, the more recent three years of my life have been a living hell. Well, some passerby may think that I would still be the same girl after my mother passed away, as I still had a living father and still lived with him. But the truth is, my father is a pathetic excuse for a man. When I look at him and his pitiful self, I truly understand that my mother was a good woman. Why? Because it takes a good woman with a large heart to love someone as pathetic as my father.

As the years after my mother's death passed by, I became lonelier and lonelier. My father started seeing this woman named Kin Tsuchi, and he forgot about me. The thing about Kin was that she absolutely hated me. Then, when I turned eleven, my life turned upside down. My father married Kin, and she moved into our house. My loneliness turned to pain.

_Haruno Kin Tsuchi._

I hated the ring to her name. But I guess she hated the ring to _Haruno Sakura_, as well. Because there was this bamboo stick hidden away in her closet. Every time I did something to disappoint her, the stick would come out and whack me on the back. Over the years, the stick and my back became worst enemies, because my back was scarred with large wounds caused by the stick. And my father? Well, as I said, he was a pathetic excuse for a man. Now, he is so pathetic I don't know what to call him. Why am I so mean about my father? Because he never stopped the beatings. He just looked on with pain, sympathy present in his eyes. Even my screams of pain and my running tears didn't make him move from his spot in the doorway.

* * *

And thus, my mother's dying wish, for me to live life at the fullest, has yet to be fulfilled.

* * *

Prologue! More chapters will be much longer.  
Please R & R (:  
Thank you for reading!  



	2. Destined to Meet

**Lovely Disaster**  
_Written by dryingtears_

**Chapter 1** – Destined to Meet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but it's always nice to have those fan girl fantasies...

* * *

"_Get over here, you worthless girl!" _

My eyes quickly opened from my nap, and I quickly scrambled off the bed. Kin always used that tone of voice with me when she was angry. Kin being angry equaled the bamboo stick; the bamboo stick and Kin equaled intense pain. I jumped into my closet and closed the door, only leaving a small space so I would be able to see the outside.

I knew she was angry that I was late to come home, and make an assumption that would make me look bad in front of my father. The truth is, I came home an hour late because my teacher, Iruka-sensei, had wanted to speak with me about my essay that I had written. He told me that it was so graphic and visual that it seemed like it was true, since I had secretly written about my home life. Iruka-sensei told me he was worried about me and asked if everything was alright, and I told him everything was. When I came home, I immediately jumped onto my bed for a long-needed sleep. I only got about ten minutes worth before Kin's voice woke me.

"_I know you are in here somewhere, you foolish girl!" _

I shut my eyes tightly after looking through the small crack in my closet. I saw Kin with a _very _pissed off look in her face, and I saw her knuckles white from clenching Mr. Bamboo Stick too hard.

"_Here you are!"_

I gasped as I felt her hand grab my hair and pull me out. She began to beat me, and I curled up in a small ball, clenching my hair tightly in hopes to relieve some of the pain. I cried out in pain after she brought the stick down to my skinny back, but I knew it was in vain; I knew my father was just sitting in the living room doing nothing. I began gasping for air as my sobs grew louder and louder; my heart was failing again and I was in desperate need of my respirator. She seemed to notice my bigger breaths and grabbed my hair and pulled me up to my feet.

"Do you know how much your problems are costing us?! If it weren't for your condition, we wouldn't be poor!" She screamed.

I winced. I knew that I was costing them a _lot _of money, but it wasn't like I couldn't help it. I was just born with it, and if I could, I would get rid of it. Even the doctors don't know how long I'll be around this world. They know I'm going to die young.

She dropped me to the ground, and began to raise the stick again. My father quietly walked in and gently held her arm.

"She's had enough. If you keep beating her, she's going to have another attack, and we might have to spend more money," He said.

The tone of voice my father used with Kin was disgusting. It was loving and soothing. It was the same voice he used with my mother.

Kin glared at him, and began to break away from his grasp. He held onto her arm more firmly this time.

"Let's just have dinner," He said.

"I'm hitting her because she got detention and was late today! We _have _no dinner! She wants us to starve and die!" She screamed.

I glared at my stepmother.

"Iruka-sensei wanted to speak to me about something! You liar!"

I earned another beating. I began to silently cry, and I turned away from my stepmother and my father. I could hear their strained whispers about me and my worthlessness, but I dared not to turn back around.

"Dinner will come. Sakura, say you're sorry."

"Sorry..._mom_, please forgive my foolishness," I managed to spit out.

My dad placed the money on the floor in front of me, and he began to lead Kin out to their room. Before they walked, he turned to me, and gave me a forced smile.

"Go buy materials and make yakisoba."

I slowly got up, and began to make my way towards the store.

* * *

The store was fifteen minutes away, but I had made it soon enough. It took me awhile to find all the right ingredients for the yakisoba, but I finally finished and paid. The owner and cashier of the store, Hatake Kakashi, looked up from his orange book, and I could tell he was smiling behind his mask by the way his eyes were squinting. Kakashi-san was one of few people that actually knew what I was going through. Perhaps he was one of my few friends in the entire world. 

"Five dollars, Sakura-chan."

I stared at him.

"Kakashi-san, this is at least fifteen dollars."

He shook his head no.

"Give me five and keep the rest for yourself, Sakura-chan. You deserve it," He said.

I refused and still handed him the fifteen dollars the food was worth. He only took five and returned the remaining ten to me.

"I know that Kin woman doesn't give you money, Sakura-chan. Go on and make your yakisoba before your delay earns you another beating," He sympathetically said.

I bowed in deep thanks, and gave him a smile.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-san. I appreciate it."

I took my groceries and walked out of the store, Kakashi-san's generosity leaving an impact on my heart.

* * *

I decided to take the shortest way home, as I knew Kin would be growling with rage if I would get home any later. However, the shortest way wasn't exactly the safest. It was full of dark alleyways and such; it was the best place for pickpockets to hide. As I walked on cautiously, a hand pulled me into the alleyway, and I began to scream before a dirty hand covered my mouth. 

"_Shut up or I will kill you." _

My eyes widened and I instantly shut my mouth beneath the person's hand. The person pulled me to the ground, one hand gently clasping my throat and the other holding a knife before my face. Under the bright moonlight, I could see the curves of his face and the shape of his hair. His eyes were a mysterious shade of onyx, and his hair was a matching shade of raven blue. His skin was pale, but it was dirtied. I stared into his eyes, getting lost within their mysteriousness and beauty. I knew that it wasn't the time to be entranced by someone's beauty, but I couldn't help myself.

"_Give me your money or I'll kill you." _

I eyed the knife in his other hand; it was poised, ready to strike me in a second. I panicked for a moment, but my eyes narrowed and I smirked. I lifted my knee slightly, and slammed it with all my strength in his private place. He gasped in pain and his grip around the knife and my neck loosened. I took this chance to pick up my groceries and run away.

* * *

In about the span of a minute, I proved myself that I was the stupidest and most insane person alive. I was afraid that I had hit him a little _too _hard, and may have permanently damaged him; my life was hell, and I didn't want anyone else to experience my pain, anyway. I went back, and found him in the same alleyway, still curled up on the ground, his moans of pain putting a heavy weight on the air. I gently lifted him up from the floor, helping him stand on his feet. 

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

He shook his head no, and I sympathetically smiled.

"I'm so sorry. I hit you harder than I wanted to. Here, take my money. I'm sure you need it if you were going to kill for it. It's not much, but it's better than nothing."

I dug into my pocket and handed him the ten dollars. He stared at my hand, and made I figured he made no move to take it from me. I gently took his hand in mine, and placed the money in his palm. I picked up my groceries and walked away, his confused expression plastered onto my mind.**  
**

* * *

**Boy's POV**

* * *

I stared at the girl's receding figure as she walked away from me. She was the nicest, but probably stupidest, person alive. I slowly moved to the wall, where I stood there, waiting for my strength to come back to my body. I never knew a frail-looking girl could kick so hard. 

I was in the alley again because I ran away from home. It's like a casual routine for me to return to the alley; it is like my second home. It's not much, but it's much better than living with my father. My father is the richest man in Japan, but he is also one of the most messed up. Every night, he would come home with a woman, and I knew he screwed them over. My father is pathetic. If killing family meant money, he would do it with no hesitation.

My mother is in heaven right now. She was the kindest woman I have ever met, and I miss her gentle eyes. She was always soothing and gentle, even with my pathetic father. Then, my older brother, Itachi, killed her. He attempted to kill off my whole family, but failed by leaving my father and myself. Everyone else in the Uchiha family is dead because of him. I have no clue where he is, but I have no intention of seeing him. If I ever do, I _will _kill him for making me live with such a bastard and taking away the only person who cared for me.

I had to be as pathetic as my father and rob from someone, a _girl, _nonetheless. Before I ran away from home, I had forgotten to steal my father's money, as I knew he was too busy with a woman in his room. Thus, I ended up at the alleyway, waiting for my prey to come.

And that was how I met that girl. She was the first person since my mother passed on to be kind to me. I could tell that she was just like me; when I stared into her unique emerald eyes, I could sense the pain hidden there. It amazed me at how kind she could be; it was obvious her life was hell. I stared at the money she left in my hand, and when my strength fully came back, I began to run after her.

* * *

_Who are you? You are the kindest person, next to my mother. You are the only living person that seems to love me..._

* * *


	3. Start to Love Again

**Lovely Disaster**  
_Written by dryingtears_

**Chapter 2 – **Start to Love Again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the storyline. Technically, nothing belongs to me, but I'm adding some twists to the original plot. The original story can be found by going to Google and searching for "**Cabucojuice**", and the first link listed that says "**Cabucojuice – What I Did For Love by Val**" will direct you to the original story.

* * *

The moment Kin heard the door open and was sure it was me, I heard her screams. 

"_It took you long enough, you worthless fool!"_

I rolled my eyes behind her back, but I made it through dinner fine, since Kin was too busy stuffing her fat stomach. When everyone was finished eating, my father left to go to bed, and Kin followed suite after giving me a glare. Like every other day of my life, I was left alone to clean the dishes and clean the house before getting my rest.

When I had finished, I noticed that the trash bin was full. Knowing that if I left it there overnight, the first thing to greet my weekend would be Mr. Bamboo Stick and Kin's smirking face; I didn't want to wake up to anything as ugly as Kin. So, I gathered up the bag, and went outside to throw away the trash. Right when I opened the door, I dropped the bag, my emerald eyes widened in surprise. It was the boy I had left in the alley.

"...I gave you all the money I had; what more do you want from me?" I quietly asked, careful to not wake my parents.

I saw him move to pick up the trash bag that fell out of my hands, but I fell the floor. I started gasping for air; it was another attack. I closed my eyes as I felt the powerful pain in my chest; I had no strength to get up and run for my respirator. I realized that this might be the end, realized there was no way that I would be able to get through this. My eyes began to close, and when I felt that I was finally letting go of the final string, my final lifeline, a gush of air filled my lungs. The boy was giving me mouth to mouth; he was _saving _me.

"_Come on...breathe. Please, don't die on me. Please." _

I felt more air fill my lungs, and all the pain went away in a few minutes. My eyes slowly opened, and I began to cough.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

After my coughing fit was over, I smiled at him, and nodded.

"Hai...thank you so much..."

The boy nodded in reply, and I gently sat up, rubbing the skin over my heart. That was one of the worst attacks I've had so far. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to soothe myself. I was always antsy and panicky after a bad attack.

As I began to rub my temples, I felt a hand touch mine. It was cold, but I felt warmth in it as well.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I felt my face heat up at his touch, and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm just a bit shaky after an attack. Really, I'm fine. Anyway, why are you here?"

The boy turned away, his hand still touching mine. I realized in the bright light that he was a handsome human being; his skin was a beautiful shade of pale, his eyes were an alluring onyx, and his hair was an amusing shape of a chicken butt. I watched on in curiosity when his hand left mine and dug into his pocket. When it emerged, I noticed the ten dollars in his hand.

"Eh? What's this?" I asked.

The boy blushed, and his onyx eyes bore into my emerald ones.

"I'm giving it back."

I shook my head, and pushed his hand towards his chest.

"No, please keep it. If you were going to rob me for it, you must need it."

I noticed a smirk grace his pale lips, and he closed his eyes, and outstretched his hand again.

"I don't take charity."

I stared at his outstretched hand, full of my money, still making no move to take it. I suppose he realized that I wouldn't take back my money, so he used his free hand to grab mine, and he gently placed the money in my palm, and closed my hand. Before I could react, he got up and began to leave.

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked.

He stopped walking away from me, and I could tell he was deciding on whether or not to trust me.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said.

His head turned so he would be able to see me, and I could see he was smiling. Not a smirk, but a smile. I was breathless; that was the most beautiful smile I had seen in my life.

"Before you go, please stay and eat. It's the least I can do for you..."

He completely turned to face me this time, and I could tell he was contemplating on eating or not. Just as he was about to say something, his stomach grumbled, and I began to softly giggle. I heard him sigh, and he shoved his hands in his pockets, his eyes closed and his head turned away from me.

"...Only because I haven't eaten in days..."

I nodded, and led him towards the kitchen. He took a seat on the pillow by the table, and I served him the leftover yakisoba. He devoured it in a few minutes. When he was finished, he had a satisfied smile on his face, and I couldn't help but return it.

"Thank you."

I glanced up from him as I began to clean his dishes, and I smiled.

"No problem."

I turned away, and head for the sink. I felt his eyes gaze at me while I was washing his dishes, and even though I knew that there was no reason to, my face had turned to a tomato red.

* * *

When I had finished with the dishes a few minutes later, I dried my hands, and turned around to face him. I noticed he was looking around closely, and I leaned against the counter before I decided to break the silence. But before I was able to speak, he looked at me and smiled. 

"Uchiha Sasuke."

I looked at him confused, but then smiled when I realized what he had meant.

"Haruno Sakura."

I noticed him lightly blush, and felt my face heat up as well.

"Hey, Sakura...is your hair...naturally...pink?"

I giggled at his shyness.

"Hai, it is. How old are you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise when he caught the suffix at the end of his name, but smiled nonetheless. It has been a while since someone had called him that.

"Fifteen. And yourself, Sakura?"

"Thirteen."

He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Why were you out in the streets, Sasuke-kun? You seem too young to be living on the streets. And the name Uchiha sounds familiar..."

"Things at home aren't what they used to be. My father is a pathetic excuse for a man, and my mother is in heaven."

My eyes widened.

_He is just like me._

"I'm sorry," I managed to whisper.

He shook his head, and his eyes questioned me.

"My father is also like yours, but he remarried. My mother is also in heaven..."

I was surprised at myself; it wasn't everyday I was able to say that my mother was in heaven without crying or stuttering. His eyes slightly widened, and I noticed a small smile grace his lips.

"Do you have a place to stay? You can stay in my room for tonight if you don't," I asked.

His eyes noticeably widened this time, his mouth slightly open.

_Did she...offer me a place to stay? Does she...care?_

When no answer came out of him, I became worried. Had I offended him or hurt him? I walked to him, and lightly placed my hand on his forehead. I felt his face heat up, and I became increasingly worried.

"Do you have a fever, Sasuke-kun? Are you alright...?"

He gently removed my hand from his forehead, but never let go. His eyes seemed to have a new glint within them as they stared into my own, and his lips were graced with his most handsome smile.

"Hai...I'm fine, thank you."

I blushed, and I nodded.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, do you have a place to stay? If you say no, I'm going to be stuck awake the whole night...I'm afraid of the dark."

I gave him my best puppy eyes and cutest pout I could muster. I could see a small smirk play on his lips, and I inwardly smiled.

_I win._

"Just for tonight, Sakura..."

I let the smile go loose on my face.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

This girl, Sakura, made my heart skip a beat. Honestly, as I'm watching her make some finishing touches on her cleaning, my heart pumps faster and faster. She reminds me of Mother in so many ways, from her kindness to her gentle beauty.

She is the first person to actually _care _about me. She doesn't know I'm an heir to the richest company in all of Japan, but that doesn't matter now. She _cares _about me, and not my _money_. It made my heartache from the overload of all the love I was feeling.

For the first time since my mother died, I felt loved.

_And I think love her too._

**End Sasuke's POV – Back to Sakura's POV**

* * *

I silently lead Sasuke to my room, where it was small but far away from my parents so they wouldn't be able to hear anything that went on in there. I let Sasuke have the bed, as I was feeling generous, but when I got onto the floor, I inwardly cursed. 

_I never knew my floor could be so cold._

I closed my eyes, but I felt him staring at me. Before I knew it, I felt like I was flying. I opened my emerald orbs, and saw that Sasuke had picked me up and carried me to the bed.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?!" I asked, making sure my voice was still in a whisper.

The look he gave me made me feel amazing; it was so sincere, so full of emotion and seriousness.

"Do you trust me?"

I stared at him, and nodded with no hesitation.

"Your bed will fit the both of us."

Without letting me answer, he gently pushed me aside to the corner of my bed, and he got in. I sighed. I couldn't get out of it now.

Soon, he fell asleep, but I was still staring up at the darkness. Occasionally, I'd sneak a few glances at Sasuke, and every time, my heart warmed up. His face looked so serene; he looked like so innocent and cute. However, when I was just beginning to fall asleep, something weird happened. Sasuke's body did a complete 360, and he ended up kicking me. I was about to scream an "Ouch!" but I instantly covered my mouth with my hand to muffle the sound. When Sasuke had settled down again, he had a content look on his face. Then another weird thing happened. He turned and faced me, and hugged me tight. I could feel his light breathing on my neck.

His calm breathing eventually lulled me to sleep.

* * *

_Sasuke-kun...you make me feel loved when nobody else is out there. Itm akes me feel so happy to know that we are like each other. _

_But guess what?_

_I'm falling for you.  
_

* * *

Thank you for reading!  
Please R & R. (: 


End file.
